1. Field
This relates to a cooking apparatus, and more particularly, a heater used in a cooking apparatus.
2. Background
Generally, cooking apparatuses include a variety of products, such as, for example, microwave ovens, conventional ovens, cook-tops, and the like. In a microwave oven, microwaves produced by a magnetron are irradiated into a closed cooking chamber, thereby causing vibrations of water molecules in the food to heat the food. A conventional oven uses a heater to heat a closed cooking chamber to heat food received in the cooking chamber. A cook-top typically heats a container disposed on an upper surface thereof using a burner, thereby heating food received in the container.